His Number One Priority
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to His Only Frenemy.  Perry is returning to the agency but is still trying to find a cure for Doof's condition but juggles work with taking care of Doof but can he do both especially when an new nemesis is on the scene...
1. Chapter 1

**His Number One Priority**

**A/N**

**Here's the sequel to His Own Frenemy that I promised.**

**In this, Perry is returning to work as a part time agent but his other new priority is taking care of Doofy as he's now a platypus and he wants to take care of him but is also searching for a cure to turn him back to normal.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was early morning in Danville and at DEI, Perry was still awake feeling bad about Doof as he had became platypi thanks to platypus flu germs entering his immune system but he hoped he could find a cure to what had happened as he cared about Doof very much but saw that Doof was still asleep beside him but he left to get ready as today he would be returning to active duty as an agent of the O.W.C.A but he was feeling nervous about it but worrying about Doof as he had nobody to watch him while he was gone.

He then entered the bathroom and started the shower.

True Vanessa could stay home but that meant cutting school and she would get in serious trouble especially if the principal found out Doof was a platypus but he sighed as the water was soothing him as he was using scented shampoo that Vanessa had bought from the store but he smelt pancakes cooking from the kitchen as Vanessa was making them but she knew he was nervous about leaving Doof but she understood but he was helping make waffles but saw Doof enter later as he was rubbing sleep from his eyes but he smiled seeing Perry in an apron with oven mitts on his paws as he was resisting the urge to hug Perry but Vanessa smiled seeing him do it as he accidentally dropped the tray and it landed on Doof's webbed foot as he screamed in agony.

Perry was scared as he put a cold wash cloth as he got him to sit down but looked at his foot as it was blistering badly but Vanessa understood as she knew Perry was going to work but she helped him with the waffles but he looked sad.

"Thanks Vanessa." he said.

She then saw him leave for work but she would keep Doof company until school.

She saw him watching TV but watching Two And A Half Men knowing he loved that show.

"Don't worry Dad.

Perry will be back later." she said.

She then looked at the clock realising she had to go to school but Doof was depressed seeing her leave as he wished he could tell her not to leave but he decided to take an nap for now.

Maybe when he'd wake up, Perry would be back...

* * *

Meanwhile at the O.W.C.A, Perry was being made fun of by the other agents except for Justin but he decided to ignore them as they were jerks but Justin knew it had been an accident what happened to Doof but saw Perry use the web cam to check up on Doof but smiled seeing him asleep as he realised it was lunch time and decided to take a break from work but he went back to DEI and be with Doof for a while as it beat being here when he saw that he didn't have an nemesis to fight but activated his jet pack and left as Carl sighed knowing the other agents had been teasing him about the fact that Doof had gotten sick but he hadn't told Monogram.

He hoped that Perry was okay...

* * *

Doof woke up seeing that Perry was in the kitchen and had brought home Subway knowing he loved their subs but saw him hug him as he entered the kitchen but the turquise furred male understood knowing that Doof had missed him as Doof saw sadness in Perry's hazel eyes and wondered what was bothering him but Perry shook it off because he didn't want him to worry as he had been searching the Web for a possible cure for Doof's condition at work but he saw Doof sit at the table quietly but knew he was sad about being lonely when he and Vanessa left for the day but decided his friend needed a hobby to distract him until he and Vanessa got back.

But he knew that evil had been a hobby of Doof's to help him over his divorce with his wife but decided not to start that passion up again but saw Doof on the computer but he was listening to Love Handel's new album that was released today and he'd gotten it this morning as Vanessa had bought it for him.

Perry then smiled seeing him relaxed but left to go back to work.

He hoped the other agents were out.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa was helping Perry cook burgers but saw Doof asleep on the couch ith his earbuds on but she knew he was listening to Broadway music but Perry thought he looked so sweer and peaceful sleeping but saw dinner was ready as Vanessa was putting it onto plates with salad but Perry hated waking him upbut knew he had to as he took the earbuds out of Doof's ears as the brown furred male moaned in sleep as Perry smiled.

"Come on Doofy.

Dinner's ready." he said.

Doof's eyes opened as he saw Perry there as they got up and were holding paws walking into the kitchen but let go before Vanessa saw as they sat at the table.

"How was school baby girl?" Doof asked Vanessa.

"It was okay." she answered putting salad cream on her salad.

Perry felt better being with them as he ate but hoped that things would be okay but heard gus spy watch buzz as he left but Doof was worried as Perry left the room...


	2. Facing An New Nemesis

**His Number One Priority**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**I created Kana the Regurgitator's sister who becomes Perry's new nemesis.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Right now I'm listening to Doof and Monogram's Radio Disney Takeover on Youtube.**

* * *

Perry was nervous seeing that Monogram wanted him to defeat the Regurgitator's sister who was eviler than him but he was nervous seeing that as he needed to make sure that Doof was okay but he saw that Vanessa could take care of Doof as he left using his jet pack but Vanessa saw sadness in Doof's eyes as she knew he was worried about Perry but she knew he was okay and would return safe but mildly injured but he went to his room to take an nap but she hoped Perry was okay.

She knew he was the best agent of the O.W.C.A but sometimes accidents happened and she sighed making a latte using her Dad's coffee maker and hoped he'd be okay once Perry returned.

* * *

Perry then returned to DEI but badly injured as Vanessa was worried about him knowing her father was nervous about him but tended to his wounds but he told Vanessa not to tell Doof about his injuries as it would worry him but the girl understood as she knew that her Dad would find out as he had cuts and wounds along with a hairline fracture as his arm was in a cast but he was watching TV and saw Doof enter rubbing sleep from from his eyes but smiled seeing Perry but concern shone in his eyes as he saw the bandages on him but Perry knew this would happen but he reassured him he was fine.

He wondered who his new nemesis was but was worried hearing it was Kana as he knew she was the Regurgitator's sister and ten times more evil than her brother as Perry agreed but began to calm down as they were sitting on the couch watching TV and the Soap Opera Channel but both males were blushing as they were holding paws but Vanessa smiled seeing that as she knew her father needed somebody like Perry as a friend but had a feeling they cared about each other.

"I'm ordering pizza.

What do you guys want on yours?" she asked them.

"Anchovies and cheese." Perry said.

Doof was staring at that.

"What?" Perry asked.

"Bratwurst please baby girl." Doof told her.

Vanessa smiled knowing her father.

Perry then saw Doof bring out a turquise Sharpie pen.

He then was signing his cast.

The turquise furred male blushed.

He whimpered as his arm hurt a little.

"S-Sorry Perry." he said to him.

"It's okay Doofy.

But Kana is very scary." he replied.

Doof nodded.

He felt feelings run through him.

He didn't know why he felt like this looking at Perry or being around him but knew he cared about the turquise furred male but Vanessa heard the doorbell ring as the pizza guy was here as she paid him but Perry smiled seeing Doof carry him to the table as Vanessa couldn't help but smile herself as she knew how much her father cared about him.

"T-Thanks Doofy." the turquise furred male said blushing.

"I-I care about you." he told him.

Vanessa watched as they were eating but saw sadness in Perry's hazel eyea and knew that he was thinking about finding a cure for her father's condition but now she had a feeling her Dad had adjusted so well to being semi-aquatic that he wouldn't want to go back even if they found a cure.

Perry sighed but liked the feeling that was running through him right now looking at Doof eating.

He was kind of... cute.

But he could never tell Doof this to his face.

He smiled evilly as he ate...

* * *

Later that night, Doof woke up from a good dream and found Perry there as he climbed in beside him as Soof smiled blushing.

He gad a powerful bond with Perry for so long and had a feeling this would happen but figured it would happen wgen Vanessa went off to college but he was glad it was happening now.

"You okay?" he asked Perry.

"Not really.

I couldn't sleep.

I-I was worrying about you.

I wanna find a way to cure you." he answered.

Doof understood but needed to tell him something.

"You don't need to find a cure Perry.

I'm more happier this way than being human." he told him.

Perry smiled seeing it was true...


	3. Happy Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and sorry for not updating this as I've been working on other Perry/Doof fics but a scene from an new episode where Doof is DJing with Perry's help and let's just say that makes me love them more but I'm doing it in this chapter as it's Vanessa's birthday but this year's party is different as Perry can help Doof this time as he knows what Vanessa likes.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he was in the kitchen making breakfast but was excited as they were throwing Vanessa a birthday party but knew that Doofy sometimes slipped up but had an idea as he was going to set up once Vanessa was at school but knew it would be cool as he was setting up DJ decks smiling remembering the time he had helped Doof impress Vanessa's friends by DJing and were trying to set things up as he saw Doof come into the kitchen as the dark brown furred male rubbed sleep from his dark blue eyes smelling breakfast as he hugged Perry but the turquise furred male purred at the feeling as he liked getting hugged.

"Morning Doofy.

Somebody slept well." he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I know it's my baby girl's birthday." he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yeah it is.

We should go shopping." he said drinking coffee.

He noticed that Doof was smiling watching him but was blushing as they cared about each other deeply but he knew that nothing would take them away from each other but Doof noticed Perry had maple syrup over his bill as the turquise furred male wiped it off blushing as Doof hugged him but he was glad he didn't have to go to work today as he wanted to help celebrate Vanessa's seventeenth birthday and could tell Doof was excited but would help him.

"We should get ready.

We're leaving in a hour." Perry said.

Doof nodded in agreement.

He then grabbed his wallet and keys.

Perry smiled knowing he was driving.

A hour passed and they got onto Doof's scooter.

Doof was nervous driving as other people on the road were staring but Perry was giving them death glares making them stop as he knew Doof had low self esteem and still coping with being a platypus.

But they arrived at the mall and parked as they entered but headed to a party supply store but Perry was getting black and purple supplies knowing Vanessa liked these colours as she was a Goth but Doof didn't understand but Perry knew it was okay as he only understood human teenagers a little.

He was also getting her a present of earrings but saw Doofy buying something for Vanessa at the jeweller's as it was a silver locket in the shape of a skull but was planning to put a photo of them in it as Perry thought it was sweet of him.

He knew that Doof wasn't evil like others thought.

Doof then smiled as they walked out of the jewellers but somebody threw juice at him.

Perry saw Doof's dark blue eyes get misty as it made him angry that somebody would do that to Doof just because he had fur but headed to the Men's room before heading home but he noticed Doof was quiet on the drive home but understood.

He hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen of DEI baking Vanessa's birthday cake but at least this time there was no huge firecracker to ruin things but remembered Vanessa and her friends liked it but he had wrapped his gift for Vanessa but knew Doof was having trouble with wrapping his gift but he was putting black icing on the cake as he'd iced it to look like a skull but he knew Vanessa would like it.

He then had set up the DJ decks as well but went to check on Doof but found him in his room sitting on the bed but was trying to wrap Vanessa's gift but was having no luch but was wearing the bow on his dark brown furred head as Perry thought he looked cute but took it off as he was helping him to wrap the gift but noticed Doof was sad.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" he asked.

"Don't ever think of yourself like that Doofy.

You're awesome, sweet and kind.

You're also an awesome DJ." he said.

Doof blushed remembering this.

"Yeah you're right." he told him.

Perry hugged him but heard the front door open as Vanessa came in but she was stunned seeing that the party suited her and liked the cake as Perry smiled seeing this handing her his gift.

"Happy birthday." he said.

"Thanks Perry." she said opening them.

She smiled seeing rose earrings.

"Thanks uncle." she said kissing him.

Doof was a little sad seeing that.

"Here baby girl.

This is for you." he told her.

She was in awe at the locket as she opened it seeing a photo of her, Doof and Perry together.

"T-This is amazing Dad." she said hugging him.

Lacey and the rest of Vanessa's friends arrived but Doof smiled as he got onto the decks as he started disc scratching as catchy music was playing from them as Doof blushed seeing Perry dancing as he was cute.

But he didn't care as he was having fun for once.


	4. Helping Him Fall Asleep

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review **

* * *

Later that night Perry and Doof were cleaning up after the party as Vanessa had gone out for the evening with Johnny but they didn't mind knowing that she was okay but both males were beat from shopping and dancing but after tidying up, they were sitting on the couch watching TV but watching a spy movie but Perry noticed Doof was yawning as he was tired.

Perry then heard his spy watch go off as he groaned not wanting to go to work but knew what the real reason was as Doof was falling asleep as he curled up on the sofa and his eyes were about to close but he couldn't leave him here alone but had no choice.

"_I'll come back at once, I promise._

_It's probably just a briefing or something like that._

_Doof you're so cute sleeping peacefully like that but I hope Vanessa comes home soon."_ he thought.

He then activated his jet pack and left...

* * *

Perry was stunned as he heard that Monogram wanted to run tests on Doof to try and help him but the turquise furred male wasn't so sure as he knew that he knew that Doof was happier being a platypus than human but he also liked it too but couldn't tell them that as he and Doof hadn't told him about the frenemy stuff but sighed as he heard from Monogram that he had to decide that as he left but hoped Doof was okay.

He then returned home but found Doof crying as he laid on the couch but wondered what was wrong but he sat beside him on the couch stroking his soft dark brown furred back gently as Doof began to stir as his dark blue eyes opened with tears in them as Perry wondered why he was sad.

"I-I had a bad dream Perry.

It was about you and Vanessa.

Your nemesis captured you two.

I couldn't do anything." he answered sniffling.

Perry then hugged him as he was humming something.

It was relaxing Doof.

He then decided to sleep with him.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I won't let anybody hurt you." he reassured him.

Doof smiled as he nuzzled Perry gently.

Perry blushed as he saw Doof fall asleep.

* * *

Monogram was watching them as he had plans for training Doof to be one of their agents but hadn't told Perry knowing he would be angry but Carl didn't like this idea knowing how Perry cared about Doof but Monogram didn't care as he knew this would work.

He then sighed seeing this...

* * *

Later that next morning, Perry woke up smelling breakfast as he entered the kitchen but saw Vanessa was making pancakes but still wearing the skull locket Doof had given her yesterday as she smiled seeing him hug her as she smiled seeing he was awake as she knew her father had fallen asleep last night after a bad dream but hoped he was okay as he was helping to make breakfast but saw Doof enter but seemed happy for some reason but understood seeing both Doof and Perry's paws touch but they blushed as they pulled away but Vanessa thought it was sweet but was making coffee knowing they needed to wake up but she had a feeling something would happen to her Dad.

She then saw him drink coffee as it was waking them up.

She then got ready for school as Perry hoped it was okay knowing that he had to go to work knowing that Doof was lonely but couldn't bring him with him but he sighed as he could spend some time with him before his spy watch went off as they were going to the park but he had something for him as they went out...


	5. Deported

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Perry Rocks for her review.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he and Perry were in the park playing baseball as he remembered Perry had been taught baseball by his owners but wondered why he hadn't gone back to them but didn't matter as he was trying to pitch with his tail and was doing great with Perry's help but he saw that the turquise furred male was worrying about something.

"Are you okay Perry?" Doof asked him.

Perry wasn't okay as he was thinking about what Monogram had said as he knew that Doof didn't want to be a human anymore after getting used to this body but he needed to tell him.

"Monogram wanted to perform tests on you but I have to choose.

But I don't want him to as I've made up my mind.

I can see you're happier like this." he told him.

Doof didn't say anything for a moment making Perry worried but felt him wrap his arms around him in a hug as both males blushed but Perry liked the feeling the embrace was giving them.

"Thanks Perry." he said.

Suddenly Perry's spy watch went off making Doof frown.

"I have to go.

I'll be back." he said.

Doof nodded as he saw him leave.

* * *

When Perry returned to the park, he didn't find Doof there which worried him but went to DEI but he wasn't there making his worry increase as his spy watch went off but saw Kass on it as worry was in her eyes.

"_Perry there's something I need to tell you._

_Doof's here at the O.W.C.A._

_I don't know what he wants with him."_ she said.

Perry was nervous as he left but hoped Doof was safe.

He had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Doof was scared as Carl was putting electrodes on him as they were preparing to do more tests on him but knew Kass probably didn't agree with her father on this and had told Perry hearing him show up but there was anger in his hazel eyes seeing Doof scared and upset as he yanked the electrodes off Doof as Kass smiled.

"Let Doofy go." he demanded.

"Agent P we're doing this for your own good.

He must become an agent or be deported." he answered.

Perry shivered in fear hearing this as he couldn't let this happen to Doof.

There were tears in Doof's dark blue eyes as Monogram was making arrangements to deport him to Sydney as Perry was heartbroken as Kass saw him leave but she was mad at her father as she went after him but knew he was gone by now.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Vanessa wondered why Perry had locked himself in Doof's room but heard him crying which worried her as she wondered what had happened but opened the door but saw a female platypus enter the building.

"I'm Kass.

I know what's wrong with him.

Doof is getting deported.

It was Monogram's orders." she said.

Vanessa was stunned hearing how cruel Monogram was being as she wanted to comfort the turquise furred male as Kass followed her but Perry had buried his face in the pillow because he couldn't let anybody see him cry as Kass climbed onto the bed as Vanessa sat on the bed.

"I know what's going on with Dad, Perry.

It hurts you, doesn't it?" she said.

They then saw him look at them with red rims around his innocent hazel eyes as he'd been crying out his emotions as Vanessa then saw Kass hug him but he pulled away as Kass understood but Vanessa rubbed his back.

"Don't worry we'll help." she reassured him.

"I-I should go.

This is all my fault!" Perry told them.


	6. Leaving To Start An New Life

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but hope you enjoy.**

**Perry is deciding what's more important to him, his job or Doofy.**

**But I know he'll make the right choice.**

* * *

Doof was feeling scared as he was in a holding cell in the O.W.C.A as he knew Monogram had gone too far this time by making him either be an agent or face deportation but he wanted neither but to be with Perry again as tears fell from his dark blue eyes but he hugged his dark brown furred knees but he heard footsteps.

"Doofy?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He then looked up seeing his little frenemy but there was hurt in his hazel eyes but they could talk back at DEI but he let Perry lead him out of the building as a warm and familiar feeling rushed through him but he saw Kass there too.

"B-But what about Monobrow?" Doof asked him.

"Kass will take care of him.

He is her father." Perry answered.

He then started up the ignition key on the hover car as it left the O.W.C.A but Perry flinched seeing cuts and bruises over Doof's body from Monobrow trying to train him.

He would help him once they got back to DEI as the night wind raced through their fur.

Minutes later the hover car landed on the roof of DEI as they got out but Doof was quiet as they entered.

He smiled seeing Vanessa asleep on the couch but he then went to get a first aid kit as he left Doof in the living room.

Doof then saw him return but he beckoned him to sit on the couch.

"Don''t worry Doofy.

I just want to help.

Since when would I hurt you?" he said.

"When we used to hate each other." Doof answered.

He knew that he could trust Perry with his life as he sat down.

The turquise furred male frowned at the number of injuries over his frenemy's body but the one on his cheek looked nasty.

Doof seemed relaxed as he felt Perry's hands on him tending to his wounds.

Perry blushed hearing him purr as it meant he was happy.

He then felt worried as he had broken his promise to protect Doofy but knew Monogram was cruel but heard Doofy tense up at that.

"P-Perry it's okay.

You didn't break your promise.

You rescued me from there." he told him.

Perry smiled shyly at his words.

"Thanks Doofy." he told him.

He yawned as they were both exhausted.

But Kass had put a shield on DEI so nobody could find them.

She knew how important Doof was to Perry.

"We should get some sleep." Perry said.

* * *

Vanessa woke up the next morning seeing Perry in the kitchen making breakfast but he seemed happy but wondered why as he'd been a mess since her Dad had been captured by the O.W.C.A that he worked for but she had a feeling her father was back as she snuck into her Dad's room and gasped seeing her father asleep wearing pyjamas.

She saw bandages over him but wondered if he had to fight his way out of there but knew Perry had no injuries but she needed to ask as she left her father to sleep but entered the kitchen.

Perry was making pancakes and wearing an apron but flipping them into the air using his tail.

"Umm Perry?

How did my Dad get hurt?" she asked him.

"That was Monobrow's doing." he answered softly.

"Your boss did that to Dad?

But why?

Dad didn't do anything wrong!" she said.

"I know but Monobrow changed for worse.

But your Dad is important to me.

I need to take care of him.

There's only one way to do that.

Leave Danville." he told her.

Vanessa's eyes widened at this.

"You sure that'll work?" she asked.

"I have to try Vanessa.

You should go home to your mother." he told her.

She understood as she knew that Perry cared about her and Doofy.

"Have you told my Dad yet?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I will over breakfast.

I already have the plane tickets." he said.

She understood feeling nervous.

* * *

Doof was nervous as he was packing a few things he wanted to take with him to New York but Perry had helped dismantle his inators so nobody would find them but he felt a twinge of sadness in his heart as Danville had been his home for many years but he wanted to be by Perry's side for so long and they were starting an new life as he then saw Vanessa enter as he had an idea.

"I want you to come with me to New York.

I already got you a plane ticket." he said.

Vanessa then hugged him as tears leaked from her dark blue eyes but he understood as he knew she felt lost sometimes not having a stable family as her mother and him had divorced and didn't belong with her step father but he sat on her shoulders hugging her.

"You belong with Perry and me baby girl.

Your mother never really understood." he told her.

"Thanks Dad." she said.

Perry was blinking back tears at the sweet father-daughter moment.

He knew things would be better leaving Danville...


	7. An New Beginning

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 for his review.**

* * *

Vanessa was nervous as she was sitting in the back seat of the hover car as she knew that they wouldn't be missed in Danville but Perry understood as he knew she was worried about Doof but the dark brown furred male was throwing up in a paper bag as he was a little sick but Perry smiled knowing his frenemy.

_**(Perry's P.O.V)**_

_**I hope this works as I can't lose Doofy again to Monobrow as he means a lot to me but I have this weird feeling I can't explain.**_

_**Everytime I look at him, i have that weird feeling. **_

_**I can't explain it but I think something is happening.**_

_**But I don't know what but I've got to keep Doofy safe from Monobrow as he doesn't understand but I bet he sent Justin to try and find us but I won't let anything happen to him!**_

_**(End P.O.V)**_

He then focused on getting to New York but was worried there was a tracking device on it but Doof had tricked it out so it didn't look like it belonged to the O.W.C.A anymore but he smiled as they were entering New York but Vanessa smiled knowing they were home free but she cringed seeing New Yorkers look up at them.

"Perry we're drawing too much attention to ourselves." she said.

He understood as they landed in a parking lot of a block of apartments in Times Square but Perry saw Doof's dark blue eyes widen realising they were near Broadway as Vanessa blushed knowing her Dad loved musical theatre but Perry shook his head.

"Maybe later Doofy." he said.

Vanessa then saw an advert for a house in Greenwich as she decided to check it out but both Doof and Perry were hungry but knew New York was famous for bagels but Perry blushed as he and Doofy were holding paws but didn't mind as they were heading for a coffee shop but were hungry as they approached a bagel place but Perry had an idea as he put his fedora on and put on a brown trench coat as Doof wondered what he was doing but understood as they were faking they were humans.

Perry blushed as Doof opened the door but they sat down at a nearby table but that weird feeling rushed through him but embraced it as Doof was ordering a latte and toasted bagels with melted cheese but Perry smiled at how innocent his frenemy could be but he then saw Doof look sad.

"I hope Vanessa's okay." he said.

"Don't worry Doofy, she's fine.

She's tough as nails." Perry reassured him.

He nodded as he saw the waitress return with their orders but Perry smiled as he was eating a roasted bagel with escargot but he knew that things would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she saw her father and Perry in a coffee house eating bagels and laughing about something but she was stunned that they were so close and had a feeling they had feelings but knew right now wasn't the time but they were cute together but couldn't wait to tell them the good news as she entered seeing Doof blush but sat down beside Perry.

"Hey baby girl you hungry?

These bagels are great!" he said.

"Yeah I guess so.

I found us a place to live." she said.

Perry listened to her as she was telling them as they were excited about this but Perry was worried as Doof wasn't looking good and it wasn't to do with the bagels as he saw Doof smile.

"I'm fine Perry.

Let's go see our new home soon." he said.

Perry then saw him curl up in the chair.

Vanessa understood as she saw Perry put a paw to his head.

A frown crossed his face.

"He isn't doing well." he mumured.

Vanessa then saw him carry her father in his arms leaving.

"I'll meet you there." Vanessa said.

Perry then left...


	8. Needing To Give Him Medicine

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter and Doofy has a relapse of platypus flu but Perry will make sure he gets better even if Justin, Monogram's nephew has to help him.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 foe reviewing.**

* * *

Perry was trying to keep himself calm as he entered a house in the local neighbourhood of Greenwich but it was blue with a big garden and looked cosy but would enjoy it later as right now he only cared about Doof as he was burning up but he knew it was a relapse of platypus flu as he felt guilty knowing he'd given them to him as he then put a cold compress to cool down the fever but saw Vanessa enter as she saw the most unexpected emotion in Perry's hazel eyes.

It was fear.

She then sat on the edge of the couch as she saw Perry's turquise furred body shske as she was worried about her father but had to be strong for Perry's sake as she found it odd he wasn't himself but she then placed a hand on his shoulder gently as somebody entered as Perry turned around.

It was Justin as the turquise furred male tensed up seeing Monogram's nephew but Vanessa had a feeling he wanted to help.

"I-I know you don't trust me Perry but I can help." Justin said.

"How can you?" Perry asked.

"I brought medicine that can help him.

My uncle was going to use it to make you come back." he told him.

Perry then saw the platypus teen approach Doofy lying on the couch as he brought out a syringe pack as Perry twinged with worry knowing Doofy hated shots but he was deep asleep so wouldn't know but Justin then injected it into Doofy's arm as Vanessa felt bad for her Dad but Justin knew Doof would have to take these for a few months like he had to.

Perry then saw him bring it out but put a band-aid on the area but Perry went to put the pack in the fridge but he went to get soda but Vanessa heard Doof cough and whimper as he was beginning to stir as Justin hid.

"It's better if he doesn't see him." he said.

He felt Doof hug him.

"It's okay Doofy...

I-I'll take care of you." he said stroking his back.

Vanessa then smiled as she went to order pizza.

Justin had already left but told Perry how to help Doof.

* * *

Later that night Vanessa found Perry sitting on the porch but wasn't sleepy but had a feeling it was to do with Doof as he nodded but had felt tears leak down his face as she knew that her Dad would be okay but knew Perry blamed himself but needed to reassure him things would be okay.

"It's my fault he's sick!" he said to her.

Vanessa had never seen him this angry before.

She then hugged him.

"It's not Perry.

I know that the germ thing was an accident.

But he'll get better.

With your help." she told him.

He nodded in reply as he knew she was right but knew Doof wouldn't be willing to take shots even if they were going to help him get better but she then decided to leave him alone to think...


End file.
